


Looking Towards the Future

by SpiderMansnumber1fan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Brother Peter, Happy Hogan - Freeform, I know nothing about business but let’s just pretend this is how it works, Interns & Internships, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, also anything else I fucked up sorry, morgan stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderMansnumber1fan/pseuds/SpiderMansnumber1fan
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAMEThe board of Directors were told on a Thursday. The investors were told on a Friday. By Saturday morning the whole world knew.“Stark Industry left to a high schooler with the passing of Tony Stark” read the trending moment on Twitter.





	Looking Towards the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I couldn’t get this out of my head and no one else was writing about it. I hope you enjoy! If not, we’ll tell me how I can improve.

The board of Directors were told on a Thursday. The investors were told on a Friday. By Saturday morning the whole world knew. 

“Stark Industry left to a high schooler with the passing of Tony Stark” read the trending moment on Twitter. 

Peter didn’t need to click the link to know what people were saying. He spent most of last night reading through thread upon thread of the speculations. Whoever leaked the story didn’t seem to know his name, just knew that suddenly the future of one of the top tech industries was left to the hands of a child. 

—  
Wednesday 

Peter was sitting atop an apartment in Queens after spending the last 2 hours trying re-learning the city that he had grown up in. 

To him he was only gone a couple of minutes, but for the rest of the world 5 years had past. When he had first gone out as Spider-man today he had almost ran head first into a new building while other buildings he’d spent years swinging on are gone. 

Other things had changed...things that were harder to accept. 

May had been taken by the snap, meaning that no one was here to keep paying for their apartment. Their personal belongings had been shoved in the apartment complex’s basement, all the furniture they had had been sold. The apartment itself full of all its memories of Ben is now being rented out by two college kids. 

There were only 4 people from the decathlon team that were snapped; Mj, Ned, Betty and of course Flash. Everyone else had grown up and moved on. 

Of course there was a stunning lack of Tony Stark. Peter hasn’t realized how close they’d gotten. In the last couple of weeks since he’d been back he’d gone to text or call Mr.Stark about some silly joke or some idea to improve one of the many projects they had been working on before remembering that he was gone. Every time it was like a punch in the gut. 

So he sat watching the sunset across the New York Skyline. 

“Incoming call from Pepper.” 

“Thanks Karen, put her through” 

“Peter, how are you honey?” Pepper questioned quietly. 

“You know..about the same as I was yesterday. Just out stretching my legs.”

“I know, I saw you were trending on Twitter,” Peter couldn’t help but smile. “Seems like everyone is excited to have you back. I think I saw talks of a parade in your honor.” 

“If they have one think Morgan and you can come? I won’t wear the suit or anything it could be a family outing! I bet May can come too as she still hasn’t gotten her hours settled back at work. Has Morgan been to Queens yet?” 

“No she hasn’t, I bet she would love for you to show her around.” The words came across as a false joy. 

“Pepper...is everything okay?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Peter felt like an idiot. Of course she wasn’t okay. 

“Actually,” Pepper let out a watery sigh, “could you come by the Tower. Legal spent the day going over Tony’s will and they need to talk you you.” 

The wind was knocked out of him. Of course Tony left him something because it was Tony. Knowing Tony it was probably something ridiculous like a fleet of Yachts or a building at MIT and the promise of a full ride. 

“I can be there in 10 minutes.” He stood up and was about to jump. 

“Pete. I need Peter Parker here, not Spider-Man please use the front door.” 

“It will probably take me closer to 20 minutes then.” Pepper laughed. “See you soon!” 

He hung up and jumped. 

—

Stark Industry had bought the Tower back after the Vulture incident. Mr.Stark always insisted it was because it was better for business to stay in New York, but Peter had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with him having some kinda home base for Spider-man. 

The lobby of the Tower looked the same, which Peter was thankful for. Walking in and looking around Peter didn’t recognize a single person working in it. Which became ever more apparent when he was stopped by a bulky security guard when he started to walk towards the security checkpoint. 

“You need to leave kid.” Peter sighed, this was just another reminder of how much time had passed. Peter just tried to step around him, but the guy grabbed his arm. “Did you not hear me? I said leave.”

Peter took a deep breath and smiled up at him. “ I need to get upstairs I have an important meeting.” The guy laughed. “I’m not kidding, please let me go.” 

“I don’t think so.” He started marching then towards the door. “Just because half the population just suddenly popped back into existence doesn’t mean I’m going to let people like you take advantage of the confusion.”

“Just call Happy, he’ll clear everything up.” This guy was really starting to piss him off. 

“Congratulations you can google who’s the head of security. I’m not going to bug him about some teen trying to sneak in. If I did, he would be getting a call every hour.” They were at the front door now. 

“You really shouldn’t kick me out, I have a meeting with Ms.Potts” the guard opened the door and finally let him go. 

“Now your claiming you know the CEO? Kid you’ve got balls, that’s for sure.” He gesture for Peter to leave through the open door. 

“Okay, fine I’ll just call Happy myself.” Peter said pulling out his phone. He made eye contact with the guard and hit send. 

A ringing sounded to his right. 

“Pete what the hell are you doing just standing around.” Happy had just walked through the front door followed by Aunt May. “Half the board is upstairs waiting for you.” 

Peter couldn’t help but smile as the security guards face paled. “Just getting myself acquainted with the new staff.” Finally the guard let Peter by, and Peter walked over to join Happy and May.

“They seem really diligent Happy, you picked some good guys.” Peter said that last bit a little louder than necessary to make sure that the guard, who was still standing shocked by the door, could hear him. 

The three of them made to the elevator with no further delays. 

“Friday, take us to Pepper’s Office, please” and they started moving.


End file.
